Roadtrip?
by TheChainUser
Summary: Why were they on this roadtrip, anyway? And who the hell's idea was it to let Hisoka drive?
1. Know Your Enemy

**This desperately needs some editing and fixing, but I am a lazy ass, so here you go.**

* * *

A beautiful morning in Yorknew City. The sun was rising, the birds were singing…

Gon and Leorio were snoring.

Kurapika sighed and got up from the hotel bed, padding past the bed Gon and Killua shared. Gon's foot was on Killua's face, Killua's knee in Gon's armpit. Killua had a serene smile on his face; no doubt he was dreaming about chocolate again.

Kurapika couldn't begin to fathom how they had ended up sleeping in that position, let alone _stayed_ asleep like that.

Next he passed Leorio's bed. The older man's right arm and leg hung off the side, his mouth gaping wide open. A loud snore issued from it.

Kurapika smiled to himself, pushing open the bathroom door. Leorio's snores faltered. The Kurta looked back, hoping he hadn't woken his friend up.

Leorio snorted in his sleep, then rolled over onto his other side. The snoring resumed.

Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief, entered the bathroom, and closed the door softly behind him.

And then the silence was shattered by the breaking window.

The shards of glass flew into the bathroom, and Kurapika threw his arms up in front of his face to shield it.

A tall figure stepped though the window and into the hotel bathroom.

It was a man, though Kurapika couldn't say he recognized him. He was average height, with short, mousy hair. The guy looked pretty plain, and not at all like he could shatter a third-story window.

"K-k-k," the man stuttered, moving forward with robotic motions, head tilted stiffly to the side.

That's when Kurapika realized what the man must be. "Shit," he swore.

The bathroom door flew open with a bang, and Gon and Killua were standing there, Leorio right behind them.

"Kurapika, are you alright?" Gon exclaimed. "We heard-" Then he saw the man. "Who is _that_?"

Kurapika didn't answer, materializing his chains and making them fly towards the intruder's heart.

And, to his surprise, the man dodged it, side-stepping out of the way.

Kurapika directed his chains back towards the man, and this time his wasn't so lucky. The chains missed their mark for the man's chest; however, they struck his shoulder, taking a good chunk out of it. The wound didn't bleed, just left a jagged hole.

The man made a strange, inhuman-like hissing noise, backing away. "We will get our revenge," he snarled, then leaped back out of the broken window.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio rushed to the window and looked out, but the man was already gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Leorio asked, repeating Gon's earlier question.

"A puppet," Kurapika replied, running a hand anxiously across his face. "One of Omokage's."

***Did you know that the name Omokage means ****_memory, _****in Japanese?**

"I thought he was dead…?" Leorio said in confusion.

Gon turned to Kurapika, too, obviously puzzled.

Kurapika opened his mouth to answer, but Killua cut in impatiently. "Do you remember _any_ of Four-Eyes' lessons?" he said to Gon. "Sometimes, if a Nen user is killed, their Nen can linger and grow ten times worse. It comes back and bites you in the butt."

"Which is why the Phantom Troupe won't kill me," added Kurapika wearily.

Leorio punched the wall. "So he had more puppets, and now they're out for revenge?"

"Well, he did say that they would try to destroy us if we killed him," Killua said dryly.

"But we didn't," Gon remarked suddenly. They all looked at the boy. He met all their eyes steadily. "Retz did."

Silence. They didn't like to talk about Retz much, especially Killua. He shoved his hands into his pajama pants pockets and looked away, out the broken window. Retz had killed her brother and sacrificed herself, just so that Gon and his friends wouldn't have blood on their hands. (Retz herself had actually turned out to be a puppet, but that was beside the point.) And Killua had been a complete jerk to her. Just because he was (he admitted it) jealous. He couldn't forgive himself for that, because Retz had always tried to be civil with him. _You both have very pretty eyes... Killua, your eyes hold darkness, but they are still pure._

"Apparently his puppets don't see it that way," said Leorio, breaking the silence.

"Well, then let's go get them!" Gon said excitedly, eyes lighting up.

Killua sighed at his best friend's usual impatience. "First of all, Gon, we don't even know where they are."

"And we do not know their numbers," Kurapika added.

"Or their strength," Leorio finished.

Gon pouted. "We beat his puppets before, didn't we?"

"Baka," said Killua. "That was only two of them. We stood absolutely no chance against the Phantom Troupe ones. And the Illumi puppet almost killed you, remember?"

Gon went quiet.

"I agree with Gon, actually."

Killua stared at Kurapika like he'd just grown a second pair of ears. Hadn't he just been on his side five seconds ago?

"We can't just let the puppets go," Kurapika continued. "They'll just follow us around and try to kill us every chance they get. It's better to just get rid of them now. But we don't have a sure chance of winning.

"Exactly," Killua interrupted. He hated unsure chances.

Kurapika ignored Killua. "-so I think we should get a bit of help from someone, then search for the puppets and destroy them." He met Gon's gaze purposefully.

Gon's face instantly lit up. "Hisoka!"

"_WHAT_?!" exclaimed Leorio and Killua in unison, both staring at Kurapika and Gon.

Gon nodded enthusiastically. "He's helped us before. _And_ he's a really strong Nen user."

"Gon," said Killua, eyes wide."You can't be serious. That creep has his own agenda. There's no way we can trust him."

"I've worked with Hisoka before," said Kurapika, leaning against the wall.

"And look how _that_ turned out for you," Killua pointed out.

Kurapika shrugged. "I know him now, in a way. Hisoka is not going to stab you in the back unless it benefits him somehow. He's a powerful ally to have."

"And don't forget we're his 'unripened fruits'," Leorio said, grimacing and making air quotes with his fingers. "He doesn't want us dead just yet."

"So I say we should just ask him if he can help," Kurapika finished. "If he can, we have better chances of winning without injury. If he can't, we'll just take our chances and go anyway. We have nothing to lose by _asking_ him."

Killua liked the idea of having better chances. "Fine."

"Okay," Kurapika said, stepping away from the wall. "Let's get dressed and ready, and then we'll go and see him. I know where he's staying."

_He knows where Hisoka's hotel is?_ Leorio thought. It made him wonder just how involved Kurapika had been with Hisoka...

"Here," Kurapika said to the cabbie, who then promptly braked with a squeal of tires. They were all thrown forward; Killua landed on top of Gon. They both laughed, then tumbled out of the car together. Kurapika and Leorio exited, Leorio muttering about crazy cab drivers and rubbing his head.

Gon and Killua started to enter the five-star hotel, but Kurapika threw out a hand to stop them. They looked up at him questioningly.

"Zetsu," Kurapika reminded them.

"Why?" Gon complained, diminishing his aura nonetheless. "It's not like we're trying to sneak up on him."

Kurapika looked up at the hotel wearily. "Just in case," he said, and he and Killua went into a state of Zetsu, too.

They strode through the gilded double doors together and gazed around. Gon's mouth dropped open.

The walls were the same clean, cream shade as the floor, shining against the large glass chandelier that hung over the room. There were red leather couches lining the walls and employees dressed in suits.

"_Wow_!" Gon exclaimed, taking in the whole room.

"How the hell does Hisoka afford something like this?" Leorio said in bewilderment.

"He probably uses all of his Heavens Arena earnings," said Killua thoughtfully, hands in his pockets.

"Not to mention that being a member of the Phantom Troupe was probably a very well-paid job," Gon added, tilting his head back as far as it would go to stare at the chandelier.

"We're getting too many suspicious looks," Kurapika murmured. "We don't look like the kind of people who go to one of these places often. Let's get into the elevator before somebody tries to stop us."

"I call pressing the button!" Gon said loudly, darting over to the elevator. Killua followed swiftly.

Kurapika shared a look with Leorio. It was something like, _So much for trying not to attract attention._

Kurapika and Leorio reached the younger two as the elevator doors slid open. They all stepped inside, ignoring the glares from the well-dressed guests and staff.

Kurapika pressed the button for the fifth floor, and the doors closed, sending the elevator zooming upward.

Gon bounced in place. "I've always loved elevators!"

Killua rolled his eyes, grinning.

Finally, the elevator doors dinged open. They all stepped out onto a red-carpeted corridor.

"So, Kurapika," Leorio said casually as they turned left, "how do you know where Hisoka is staying?"

"I'm not actually sure this is where he's staying," Kurapika confessed sheepishly.

They all stopped walking and looked at him.

Kurapika held up his hands defensively. "This is just where he was staying the last time I contacted him, that's all. I remember he mentioned that he favored this hotel."

Leorio couldn't help feeling relieved. They continued walking.

"Room 345," Kurapika said eventually. "We're almost there."

They stopped at the marked door and looked at it for a while.

"You're sure this is his room?" Leorio hissed.

"This is where he stayed last time!" Kurapika hissed back.

"Why are we whispering?" Gon whispered loudly.

"I don't know!"

"Who's going to knock?"

"I'm not!"

"Me neither!"

"Kurapika, you do it!"

"Are you kidding me? Make Leorio do it!"

"Hell no! Why me?"

"Are you just going to stand there?" a familiar voice called from the room.

* * *

**Annnnd that's about as far as I felt like putting on here. I know it's crap. Please don't hit me.**

**I also know that the part about Nen lingering was explained completely wrong. It's just too complicated for my Enhancer brain. Sometimes, I don't know how Togashi does it.**

**The bit with the mini-battle between Kurapika and the puppet wasn't very well written, either.**

**I have more written, if you want to see it. I've had this on a Word document for quite a while now, and I've been working on it every once and a while. This first part here is a bit dusty...**

**The first person to get why Hisoka's hotel room number is what it is will get a giant virtual cookie, and a life supply of virtual Chocolate Balls. c:**

**I always name my chapters after songs that I listen to while writing, because I'm not good at coming up with names myself. This one's named after Know Your Enemy by Green Day. I love Green Day. XD**

**So do you like it? Hate it? Want more? Or do you just want to hit me over the head with Killua's skateboard?**

**Feedback much appreciated! X3**


	2. Highway To Hell

**I'm really happy you guys liked the last chapter. Like, holy shiz, I've never gotten that many reviews in such a short time before. Damn.**

**121FantasyLife- You're right. I AM having a lot of fun with Hisoka. ^-^**

**Whoa. That's what she said. No, I am not... having fun... with Hisoka. He is not here. (Though I wish he was) I meant I have fun writing about him... Oh, you know what I mean.**

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX- YOU'RE RIGHT. ILY. *throws virtual chocolate and cookie in your face*  
**

**Many thanks to all of you amazing people who reviewed!**

* * *

They stared at each other in surprise. Then Gon shrugged and opened the door.

Hisoka's room was just as lavish and expensive as the rest of the hotel; golden colored, wood paneled wall and soft, red carpet. There was a couch that looked like you could sink right into it, in front of a huge flat screen T.V, and a very large window, taking up a whole wall, that had an amazing view of the city below.

Hisoka lounged on a bed with a red and gold comforter, wearing his usual suit symbol-themed outfit. This one had a black sleeveless shirt, a spade and a diamond in dark blue on the front. He had on cream-colored pants, and dark blue slipper-styled shoes. The wrists and arm bands, this time, were black. His hair was styled back. The teardrop facepaint was light blue, the star in orange.

"Hello," Hisoka called cheerfully, as the four of them walked in; first Gon, staring around the room in wonder, then Killua, hands in his pockets, Kurapika, surveying his surroundings wearily, and lastly Leorio, who looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"You sound as if you were expecting us," Killua said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the magician.

Hisoka raised his eyebrows. "I was. Your Zetsu was excellent, but, unfortunately, not good enough."

Killua made a _tsk _sound.

Gon frowned, and reminded himself to improve his Zetsu the next chance he got.

"So," Hisoka said, sitting up. "I suppose you didn't just come here to chat."

Kurapika stepped forward, recounting what had happened with the Nen puppet. The other three broke in every once and a while to add a detail or two.

Hisoka, Kurapika thought, was a surprisingly good listener. He never interrupted, just nodded a few times to show he agreed, or understood.

When Kurapika finished, Hisoka sat back again. "You would like to know if I will join you?"

"If you want to," Gon put in hopefully.

Hisoka pondered this for a second. Then he smiled mischievously, amber eyes glinting. "Why not? I'm bored; this sounds amusing. Let me get my things, then we'll go."

Fifteen minutes later, the five of them were all standing outside of Hisoka's hotel, waiting for a cab.

A cold wind swept over them, making all of them shiver but Hisoka, who seemed unaffected by the cold.

"Winter's coming," Leorio remarked.

Killua grinned at Gon. "Looks like you're gonna have to finally ditch the short shorts."

Gon crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

After another three minutes of freezing their butts off trying to hail a cab, Hisoka began walking down the sidewalk. "I have a better idea" he told them.

He stopped beside a large, rusty gray van.

"I would prefer a sports car of some sort," the magician said conversationally as he let out his aura. "But we have too many people. This will have to do."

Bungee Gum then appeared from his outstretched index finger, and elastically fitted itself into the van's driver's door lock. Hisoka made a motion with his finger as if he were twisting a key, and the other four watched in amazement as Hisoka reached up and opened the now unlocked door.

"That's convenient," Leorio muttered.

"Who's driving?" Gon piped up.

"Definitely not you," Killua told him.

Gon, again, stuck out his tongue at Killua.

"I could," Kurapika offered.

Leorio stared at him as if he were insane. "Are you serious? Melody told me all about your driving skills. You are getting nowhere near the wheel."

Kurapika glared at him. "The only reason my driving skills were impaired was because there was a spider in the car!"

"All the same, you are not driving," Leorio argued.

"I'll drive," Hisoka said loudly, to end the argument, and slid lithely into the driver's seat.

"I call shotgun," Leorio exclaimed immediately.

In the end, after many threats (this mostly came from Kurapika's side) and shoving (Leorio's side), Kurapika actually got shotgun, while Leorio was left to brood in the back between Killua and Gon.

Killua and Gon, however, were fine with this.

"Your shoulder's comfortable," Gon told Leorio, patting said shoulder.

Leorio groaned.

Hisoka turned to Kurapika. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The puppet went north, the same direction the church where Omokage hid in was located. I suggest we check that out first."

When Hisoka started up the van and pulled out of the parking space at high speed, Leorio wasn't the only one who was starting to regret the seating arrangement.

"Why the hell did we let you drive?!" Killua shouted as the van took a sharp left, and he fell into the door, bruising his elbow.

"Because I am obviously the oldest, most mature, responsible adult in this vehicle?" Hisoka suggested, nearly hitting another car while running a red light.

_Well, I think Leorio may be a bit more responsible and mature,_ Kurapika thought as he glanced back at the man in question. He was still skulking, like a child, in the back seat.

Kurapika turned back to the front with a sigh. _I stand corrected. Hisoka's more mature._

Suddenly, sirens started up behind them.

Gon looked back in alarm.

"We stole this car didn't we?" he recalled."I forgot."

Killua stared at him. _Bakaaaa…_

"Hold on," Hisoka said suddenly.

They all grabbed the nearest object; for Gon, it was Leorio. Then, Hisoka fishtailed, heading straight towards the cop car that was previously chasing them.

Almost all of them screamed in terror but Hisoka, who was laughing maniacally. Kurapika let out a very girlish yell.

The poor cop, who had no choice but to brake, cowered in his seat and prepared for impact.

Killua closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of absolutely nothing happening, he opened them again.

They were speeding along the road, the police car now far behind them. It seemed that Hisoka had swerved around the car at the last moment.

"I'm alive," Killua sighed in relief.

"Stop the car," Kurapika said, his voice unsteady. His face was totally washed of color, his hand still wrapped in a death grip around the armrest. "You. Are. Not. Driving. Switch seats with me. Now."

* * *

**Highway To Hell by AC/DC. It fits the chapter, yes?**

**I was laughing while writing the van part. Hisoka's getting them into his vaaaan! XDDDD**

**Hisoka's a very reckless, dangerous person, so I figured that would apply to his driving skills, as well. :3**

**I'm looking for a editor/ beta reader. I'm already having one of my friends check my spelling and grammar, but she doesn't watch HxH, and I would like another opinion. So if you know anybody who would like to beta read for me, or if you would like to yourself, PM me.^-^**

**I'll update in about a week, if enough people want more~**


End file.
